


Anger Management

by SpasticBookworm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wordcount: 100-500, post episode s03e08 malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm
Summary: Eddie’s anger makes an appearance(But Buck fights with fluff not fists)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr originally (no-anchovies-please)

Eddie’s anger makes an appearance. Nothing big. They’re checking the gear after the ambulance accident and tensions are high. Eddie says something, and Buck responds with a light chuckle and an ‘oh shut up’. He isn’t serious, and Eddie knows that.

But he just snaps; slams the door on the truck and turns to Buck. “You gonna make me?”

And Buck? He doesn’t rise to the bait. But he doesn’t back down either.

He takes a step closer.

Then another until they’re toe to toe. “Yeah-”

Eddie’s gut clenches the same as his jaw.

He loosens his stance, ready.

Buck leans in and pecks him on the lips, quick as a blink.

Then he’s turning away, eyes fluttering and with a small smile tossed back over his shoulder, “-I am.”


End file.
